I Want To Hear You Tell Me Lies Again
by LokiTheSnake
Summary: Inspired by "I Want To Hear You" by hakkyouhime on Deviant Art won't let me put links in so if anyone knows how it'd be much appreciated Tony Stark gets a shock when Loki visits him again. Set after the Avengers.


FrostIron-I want to hear you

_I want to hear you tell me lies again._

Thor and Frigga were distraught, while Odin looked on impassively. The dwarves had converged on Loki, overwhelming him and pinning him to the floor. They'd drawn out some wire and a needle, wicked smiles all round. The look on Loki's face was heart wrenching, his fear was palpable and he looked like he was going to vomit. No chance of that anymore.

In about ten minutes it was all over, Frigga was on the floor clutching at Thor's legs, Sif was practically beside herself with glee, Volstagg and Fandral were shocked and Hogun was still grim. The dwarves parted revealing a green and gold heap on the floor. Loki raised his head looking for a face, blood trickling down his chin, he wasn't there. Thor approached his little brother, still trying to choke back… tears? Disgust? He didn't know. He lifted Loki to his feet and the broken Prince put an arm around him. The two made their way out of the hall.

Back in Loki's quarters Thor pulled out a small dagger, Loki stumbled away in horror; he backed himself into a corner before breaking down completely. Thor was dismayed by the reaction, realising what Loki thought he threw the dagger away. It clattered by the door. He strode to where Loki was sat convulsing, meaning to take his brother into his arms and try to ease his pain, how he did not know. But before he could even touch his brother, he vanished. Thor sighed but he knew where the little trickster had gone.

* * *

"Sir, it is eight A. M. are you quite sure that is an advisable beverage for this time of day?"

"Shut up Jarvis" Tony mumbled whilst pouring himself a rather large Scotch. He was depressed. Even his tech didn't excite him anymore. Pepper was ignoring him and he hadn't seen Loki in months, what had he done wrong? The god hadn't even said he was leaving he just stopped coming, again. Sure he was the God of Lies, Mischief and Chaos, and he knew it was really some fuck buddy situation, no matter what the god said. The god had put him through some shit, he'd definitely used him. And abused him. And that time he made him a decoy without asking…

After all who was he to ensnare a god? Just some puny mortal, he was lucky to have even met the guy let alone slept with the devil.

* * *

"Sir, that is your fifth drink this mor-"

"Jarvis, I will shut you off!"

"My apologies Sir."

"SHIT!... FUCK!... THE HELL LOKI?"

Stark abandoned his glass to the carpet and ran to Loki who had materialised on his sofa. "Dear god man! What happened?" Tony was manic. He was all hands and jumping around, standing up, sitting down, going to touch Loki then backing away when Loki flinched. Eventually, Tony had calmed down enough to sit down without flapping. Loki's eyes were a world of pain. Tony reached out to Loki's face, Loki flinched again but Tony carried on regardless. His palm against his cheek, Tony's thumb wiped blood from Loki's cheek before licking it clean. His tongue seemed to dance. "Oh Loki…" he whispered, before kissing the God's bound mouth, his eyes, his forehead. Loki's eyes pleaded with Stark, begging him. "Oh Loki, you've used me, you've abused me. You say I'm special but I know there's been others, you say you love me but I know it's not true, I know I'm just some drunken mortal who's taken your fancy for a while, you leave me to fester for months at a time, not counting this time. I know I'm a fly to your spider, a puppet, a toy. An easy fuck. But Loki you've got me, I can't help it. I hate it but I love you and I want hear you… I want to hear you tell me lies again…"

Tony returned from the adjacent room with a wet rag and pair of surgical scissors. He lent in close to Loki, he could hear his laboured breathing. One by one, _snip, snip, snip_ he cut the wire stitches binding the pale lips. _Snip._ Loki gasped and licked his maimed lips.

"Tony, they're not lies."


End file.
